


A Beautiful Collision

by ayyyez



Series: Moments [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Times, Neji Perspective, POV Third Person Limited, Porn With Plot, fun times with Neji, handjobs, originally tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyez/pseuds/ayyyez
Summary: Part 4, Neji first time. 5k of plot and smut!





	A Beautiful Collision

It was the first time they had been on a mission together in the months they had been dating, and Neji was filled with unease the entirety of the journey both there and back. It had been successful of course, no harm no foul but somewhere in the back of his mind lingered the image of the last mission they had undertaken together. All that blood, the close call, and all because he had been caught off guard. He vowed then and there: never again.

Returning to the village, he finally allowed himself to breathe easy. They had run into a bit of trouble on the way back, getting caught up with some rogue shinobi, but they were quickly subdued. There was the slip up which caused both him and her to fall into a muddy patch, ultimately bathing them in filth but at least they were alive and alright. The same could not be said for their assailants.

After reporting in with the Hokage, Neji suggested returning to his apartment to shower and clean up, since it was the closest. When her brow raised at the seemingly suggestive question, he blushed, flustered and insisted he meant nothing like that at all; Even though it had been a thought which lingered in his mind since their first date. Maybe even before that, but he could never bring himself to admit those nights he woke up in a hot flash, left hard and with images of unspeakable dreams. But he set aside those thoughts, as they walked toward the Hyuga clan and took her hand in his. Though his gaze was focused on the path in front, he didn’t miss the way she turned and smiled at him in his peripheral vision. It caused his heart to skip a beat.

When they arrived, Neji offered her the shower first, giving her shirt and an old pair of shorts to borrow. While he waited for her to finish, not wanting to dirty anything by sitting down he changed his shirt, washed his hands and prepared dinner. He decided to do something quick, too tired to go all out like he usually did for their dates, however, he still lit some candles to create a romantic atmosphere. He was done by the time she exited the bathroom.

Hearing the door shut he looked up to find her standing there, dressed in his clothes, towel in hand, drying the ends of her hair. She smiled that radiant smile that always caught him off guard, her eyes sparkling in the nickering light of the candles. He found his eyes drifting from her face to her body as he took all of her in; the way she stood, hand on poised on her hip, her skin, now clean of mud, glowed giving him the urge to touch, to have his fingertips glide across feeling contours of her body. And there was something about the way she was wearing his clothes that set off something inside him, fluttering and tingling throughout his body. She chuckled, snapping him from his thoughts where he realised she had said something he had completely missed.

‘What?’ He asked quickly, eyes catching hers. The blood rushed to his cheeks and he was glad it was the only place it was rushing. Any longer stuck in that trance and it may have been a different outcome. Her smile only grew though, unfazed by his fixed gaze.

‘I said,’ she began, ‘the shower is all yours.’ She shifted, leaning against the wall and shot him a knowing glance. It was like she could read his mind and this caused the warmth in his cheeks intensify.

‘Thanks,’ Neji said, wiping his hands off and gesturing to the food. ‘Dinner is there if you want it, otherwise just put it in the fridge.’ Without lingering in the kitchen, he quickly brushed passed her, feeling the touch of her cool skin as their arms knocked briefly. He never did get used the electrifying nature of her touch.

There he walked to the cupboard, hastily grabbing a change of clothes before hurrying into the bathroom and locking the door. He was getting flustered more and more as the days went by and he couldn’t deny the need growing inside him to be closer to her. The seed that was planted the first night they came back from their date. The Hyuga took a deep breath, reminding himself that she was on the other side of the door waiting for him, and so he pushed himself forward and turned on the hot water.

While he waited for the temperature to adjust, he stripped off his dirty clothes, placing them in the hamper in the corner of the bathroom then stretched out a hand under the stream. Satisfied the water was warm enough he untied his hair and placed his hitai-ate on the basin counter and stepped into the shower, the water cascading down his body as he began to lather it with soap. As he scrubbed and washed his mind wandered back to their first date and what had almost happened. Sure, they had progressed and had done more things since then, but they had never gone all the way and done _that_. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, he very much did, but all of the feelings overwhelmed him when they moved so quickly, and he needed time to adjust. That was before though, and now he was starting to wonder whether he was done waiting.

Rinsing the remaining soap suds from his body, Neji shut off the water and stepped out for the shower to dry himself. He shoved his hair up into a messy bun, ready for when he went to bed and pulled on his boxers and pants. It was then he realised that in his haste he had forgotten to bring a shirt. He sighed, hanging up his towel before opening the door, walking out to retrieve the shirt he had forgotten to grab. On his way out he saw her placing a brush on the bedside table, in front of the mirror before turning to face him. She must have finished brushing her hair, but his eyes didn’t look there. Instead, they caught her gaze, eyes locked in an intense stare. He didn’t miss the way her eyes glazed over, looking at his naked upper body, or the way she frowned when they reached the old wound on his chest. He went to turn away, to continue to the cupboard.

‘Wait,’ she said, stopping him in his tracks. ‘What’s this from?’

Neji felt her cool touch on his shoulder, her hand manoeuvring him to face her while her fingertips traced downward. His body shivered at her touch, the cool sensation causing his breath to hitch. Realising this, she pulled her hand away, her eyes reflecting an apology but it was an unnecessary one. He reached out and grabbed her hand, bringing it back to his chest allowing her fingers to feel the wound.

‘A few years back I was on a recovery mission,’ he began, eyes fixed on her face filled with curiosity, ‘the assailants stopped one by one meaning each time one of us would have to stay behind while the others went on. When it came to be my turn, I came away with this as well as others.’

She brought her eyes back to meet his, hand still pressed against the scar. A part of him felt a little self-conscious of the marks, but he wasn’t really sure why considering it was the make of all shinobi to have such scars, it was inevitable in battles to come away with. When she looked up at him, seeing the admiration and affection reflected in her eyes, he realised, however, he felt this way because he didn’t want any reason for her to turn away from him. As vain as it sounded, he wanted to be sure she felt about him the same things he did about her. And now he was certain she did.

‘I have another mark too,’ Neji whispered taking her hand in his once again. This time he guided it up and to his forehead to the curse mark that had haunted him since childhood, reminding him of the pain and suffering his father had gone through—the suffering he had gone through. He hadn’t let anyone touch it until now, never having found someone he loved enough to let in, to show this side of him. Until now.

Neji let her hand go and closed his eyes, letting her fingertips do as they pleased. At first, her touch was hesitant, gentle, almost ticklish but then it was determined and welcoming as she traced the lines of the mark. He felt his heart race at their proximity, but he didn’t shy away like he usually would, instead embracing it. There he felt her fingers glide down, caressing his cheeks along the way before pulling his face forward. Then she did something he had not expected. His eyes flickered open, widening as he felt her lips press against his forehead giving him a tender kiss exactly where his curse mark lay.

Slowly, she pulled away, allowing him to lift his head so their eyes were level and their noses almost touching. Neji looked at her in awe, unable to fathom words or a gesture to explain the warmth he felt in his chest. He was sure he looked ridiculous, like some gaping fish but she didn’t seem to mind as she pulled him closer and into another kiss, this time on his lips. It was a gentle kiss at first, their lips barely grazing against each other. After the moment of shock settled, however, he found the means to respond, flexing his lips against hers, effectively deepening the kiss. As it grew deeper, with more passion and affection it became like no other they had shared he noticed it was different, more than before. And it was exactly then and there which Neji decided he needed to have her, to be as close to her as possible.

As if reading his mind, she took a step backwards, pulling him along without breaking contact. With each step, their noses knocked and their teeth clattered, but neither of them cared, absorbed only in the one need — the need for each other. His hand found her waist, pulling their bodies together, melding into one, so their contours and curves fit together perfectly like the final piece of the puzzle. Even when her legs hit the bed, and they tumbled down onto the mattress they didn’t stop searching each other, caressing each other. The nerves from earlier suddenly went out the window as Neji pulled them so her head hit the pillows and he hovered above her, kissing feverishly from her lips to her cheeks, chin and then down her neck. And she responded by spreading her legs to accompany him between; her arms wrapped tightly around his neck like she was afraid to let go. Their need manifested along with their lust.

Her lips were hot and adamant, becoming a little clumsier and needy as time passed, and the sounds, she made only heightened the incredible ecstasy. His hand which latched itself onto her waist the entirety of this, moved, gently sliding across her abdomen then under her shirt touching, caressing every inch of her skin. He swallowed down every one of her moans and sighs like they were the only thing keeping him grounded and shivered as she lightly dragged her nails along his back. Neji pulled away slightly, their breath hot and heavy before he pressed tender kisses to her jaw and down her neck.

Then her hand made it’s way down his chest, to his lower abdomen not stopping until she cupped his very hard erection, and squeezed. He whined so loudly he buried his face in the nape of her neck to try and muffle the sounds—but the way she massaged his clothed erection with abandon, her tentative fingers sliding up-and-down, feeling its each and every twitch caused his whole body to shudder. Quickly, however, her touch disappeared, and he lifted his face from her neck to meet her gaze.

‘Are you sure this isn’t too fast?’ She asked, her breathing coming out quick and shallow between parted lips. He could feel her chest heaving below, matching the rapid movements of his own. He blinked, a few times, a small smile spreading across his lips once he realised she was asking for his benefit.

‘No,’ Neji replied, planting a swift but tender kiss against her lips before pulling away. ‘I’m ready if you are.’

The declaration caused her eyes to widen, pushing him upright, so they were both sitting.

‘Are you sure?’ She asked, excitement peaking in her voice.

Neji nodded, bringing his hand to caress her cheek, thumb tentatively running over her flushed cheeks. He dipped his head down, so their lips met in a slow, rhythmic kiss. Her hand found his, fingers gliding up and down soothingly before she pulled away. Then she moved, reluctantly on both their parts, to stand in front of him. Before he could question what she was doing, she began to undress, causing him to freeze unable to look away.

The first item to go was her shirt; crossing her arms in front and hooking her fingers beneath the hem she moved it up slowly, revealing her stomach then her bra as she pulled it over her head. This sight alone took Neji’s breath away. There she shook her hair, dropping the shirt onto the ground beside her. If it had been any other situation, he probably would have told her to pick it up and fold it, but he was beyond distracted by the sight in front of him to even speak. The shorts went next; she hooked her fingers beneath the waistband and paused, allowing him time to prepare himself mentally, yet even as she pushed them down, letting her hips sway to and fro, enticing him, he was in awe. Now in nothing but her undergarments, leaving hardly anything left to the imagination, the Hyuga’s eyes darted from her panties to her bra settling on her eyes to focus on.

She smiled, timidly, before reaching around to unhook her bra, letting it slide down and off her arms. Neji balled his fists, gripping the fabric of his pants in a feeble attempt to stop the arousal shooting through him but it was no use, the prominent bulge tenting gave it away. Keeping his eyes fixed on hers, he watched as she bent down, swaying her body once again to remove her panties. Now she was completely naked, exposing herself to him in full, and it took all of his self-control not to cast his eyes downward. This seemingly did not go unnoticed by her, letting slip a chuckle before awkwardly running a hand through her hair. So she was at least a little nervous. This fact set him a bit more at ease.

‘Stand up,’ she instructed softly.

Neji did as commanded, standing with his arms hanging at his sides, cheeks burning under the weight of her gaze, and he wasn’t even undressed yet. He shivered when her hands found his waist, pulling him closer causing his body to tense like he was bracing for impact. His eyes screwed shut, letting out a shaky breath as her fingers traced over his abdomen. It was maddening how good the anticipation and combined with the gentle touches felt.

Pressing a soft kiss to his chest, he felt her hands glide down his bare torso, stopping once they reached his waistband. Slowly, she pulled it outward, so the cool air teased his skin, causing him to shudder. She paused as if waiting to see his reaction as he looked down at her, finally, through half-lidded eyes. She smiled when their gaze met, before proceeding to pull both his pants and boxers down. Ever so slowly, her eyes never leaving him, she lowered herself with them, until they reached the ground. He couldn’t help but admire her in such a position, on her knees and so close to his throbbing… She stood up again breaking his train of thought. There they stood, naked and completely vulnerable to each other but also completely trusting. She chuckled again, this time it sounded more nervous.

‘You are allowed to look, you know?’ She said, giving him another radiant smile. ‘And touch.’ She added a little softer.

Neji stared down at her, a sudden tremble reverberating throughout his body down to his fingertips as if his body was physically begging to touch her. But he hesitated, the blush across his cheeks burning even hotter with each passing moment. As if sensing this she reached out and took his hands in hers and placed them on her hips, gently guiding them in up and down motions. He let her control his hands at first, up her body, melding into the contours along the way, up toward her breasts thence down toward the hips. Then he couldn’t wait any longer; the anticipation was killing him. The second they reached just above her hipbones, he clutched down, his fingers sinking into her soft flesh and pulled her forward, planting his lips on hers.

She gasped at first, before sinking into the kiss, her hands wrapping around his neck while his took refuge in the small of her back. Leaning her body into his, brushing against his sensitive erection in the process, she pushed forward, coaxing him onto the bed. They once again found themselves locked in a passionate embrace, her straddling him and peppering soft kisses over his chest and up his neck. He finally granted his hands permission to explore her body, gently at first before the need to touch, the yearning for their bodies to become one took over and he began touch her desperately. She moaned in return arching her back into his touch, before positioning herself over him just so and rolled her hips with a determined goal.

Neji groaned, taking a firm hold of her waist as she rocked, creating sweet friction, grinding against his erection. It felt like heaven his eyes narrowing from the pleasure but it wasn’t quite enough yet. He decided to take control, moving them over, so she was on her back, causing her to squeak in surprise. A coy smile found his lips as his hand caressed her cheek, her eyes glazed over in a wave of lust. It made him want her even more. This time it was his turn to lavish her with attention, trailing open mouth kisses down her body until he reached just below her navel. There he hesitated for a moment then continued to press tender kisses down her thighs before retracing his path upward.

There his lips sought hers again, their kisses became like air, and they were starved of oxygen, needing each other to survive. She ran her tongue over his lips seeking entrance, which he granted in the form of a moan. As her tongue slid against his, he was hesitant at first, but she prodded until she elicited a response and when he finally began to kiss her back with more than his lips, a fiery passion between them both cried out for more. He breathed her name against her mouth, and she whimpered his in response, and then they were kissing again, hard and wet, a mess of tongues and teeth clattering, and he shifted, grinding against her hard pushed to the point he could hardly take it anymore. And when she pushed back against him, thrusting her hips upwards and rubbing herself against his shaft, he almost lost complete control.

Just when Neji thought it couldn’t feel any better, she snaked her hand between them, needy fingertips seeking his painfully hard erection. His breath hitched on contact, his body immediately arching into her touch of its own accord. Her fingers traced it, pressing down on the base, before rubbing feverishly toward the head while adding more pressure. The Hyuga bit his lip to suppress a moan, his eyes fluttering, shaken by the fact she was so good at touching him this way. The inextinguishable fire that burned within him—for her—began to grow, the orgasm already impending with so much as a simple stroke. She gave another firm stroke upward, her grip tight, just the way he liked it, then repeated the action again and again. It didn’t take long for him to lose his composure completely letting the moans and groans out as he pressed his face against her neck, his cheeks burning from arousal. His body trembled, spasmed, the telltale signs he would not last very long should he not intervene.

‘Feel good?’ She asked, almost teasingly.

‘Y-yes,’ Neji could barely muster the response, his entire mind clouded by absolute pleasure.

She chuckled, pushing her chest upward against his, her cool skin brushing against his heated flesh, electrifying his being. And that was the last straw; he had to stop her before he embarrassed himself, ending it before it even had a chance to begin. Pushing himself up, he planted one hand beside her head, while the other grabbed her wrist to halt her movements. She shot him a confused look before he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, her hand dropping to her side. Neji smiled and put his hand on her abdomen tracing gentle circles around her navel before his fingertips dived gracefully further below.

Truth be told he had no idea what he was doing but chose to act on his instincts and keep moving his fingers lower until he traced over something that made her gasp. He frowned for a moment, eyes fixed on her face, watching as he repeated the movement. The result was better than he could imagine when he felt her body arch up into his touch and the way her mouth hung open letting out a soft moan. He smirked when he realised it must be a sensitive spot and began experimenting with different movements. Keeping his eyes on her body, watching for the way it tensed and spasmed he traced circular motions around the nub, then mixed it up, adding one firm stroke down toward her slit. After repeating the actions a few times, he felt the wetness begin pooling at his fingertips and he moans gradually increase.

When his forefinger slid over the entrance another time, he decided to take it a step further and slip it inside. The reaction he earned, encouraged him to continue, slowly slipping it in and out, gradually increasing his speed. Neji leant down and kissed her cheek, watching the way her eyes began to flutter as she looked at him through heavy lashes.

‘More,’ she whispered, almost breathless. ‘Don’t stop,’ she quickly added, beckoning him to add another finger.

When he did she began to move her body in time with his fingers, whining, limbs trembling all while his throbbing erection began to leak pre-cum at the sight. It was all too much for him to handle; He began thrusting his fingers faster, harder, circling them inside her wet heat while his lips assaulted hers with a long, firm kiss. Then feeling his body shudder in anticipation, he removed his fingers and positioned himself on top of her. It was finally time to take the next step. The prospect excited him all while familiar feelings of nervous trudged their way up before he could push them down.

Suddenly his body began to shake, a stunned expression on his face as he hastily tried to find a comfortable position. He settled for placing a hand beside her head again while the other rested on her hip, gripping firmly. Her hand found it’s way to his cheek, rubbing it affectionally, knowingly, setting him more at ease. He leaned into her touch, allowing himself to embrace her actions and let out a soft sigh.

‘Are you ready?’ Neji asked, feeling the anticipation heighten.

‘More than,’ she whispered, giving him a gentle smile.

There he guided his hard and leaking erection to her entrance, feeling her hands take hold of his waist helping manoeuvre their bodies into a good position. Nudging it softly at first, then a little harder, Neji groaned as he felt the head begin to slide inside, slow yet steady until he was in completely. It was so hot, so wet. She threw her head back and whimpered, clutching his waist firmly, her teeth clenched together and eyes screwed shut. He panicked internally, afraid she was in pain but didn’t want to make it worse by moving.

‘Are you alright?’ He asked, voice shaking as he tried to control his own pleasure.

She nodded, letting out a shaky breath before opening her eyes.

‘It feels…perfect,’ she said, voice breathless, hips adjusting slightly.

He shuddered, her words mixed with the tightness of her hold sending shock waves throughout his body. Then she moved her hips, rocking them ever so slightly it caused the faintest bit of friction. He inhaled sharply, eyes flickering shut at the sensation. Once again, he felt her hips move, but this time they didn’t stop, gyrating slowly, carefully, as though she was testing out the feeling.

‘You can move,’ she murmured, rolling her hips a little harder. He groaned, pressing his forehead against hers, gasping oh so desperately it was almost pitiful.

It was then Neji knew he couldn’t wait any longer. Taking up her invitation to move he pulled back, grabbing hold of her hip, while the other fisted the sheets beside her head, giving her the barest hint of a smile before pulling out until just the tip remained inside. Then in one swift motion, he pushed back in with enough just enough force.

‘Neji,’ she moaned.

He repeated the action once, twice, three times until he halted, resting, buried entirely inside her throbbing heat. Their eyes locked in an intense gaze, her lips parted, invited him to kiss them. He groaned, arching forward, capturing her red and swollen lips in a messy kiss.With a rough chuckle from her, he withdrew and this time slammed in harder, consumed by the way she cried out and shuddered when he reached the deepest part of her only to withdraw. Every nerve in his body began sizzling like a live wire, and every time he retracted from her, her hips rose to meet each and every thrust. The movements grew frantic, clumsy, his vision was blurring and his body was burning; barely able to hear her moans anymore over the sound of wet skin smacking against wet skin.

‘Ugh…’ she groaned, head lolling to the side.

Neji slowed his hips to a more leisurely pace, knowing that if he kept thrusting so hard and fast, he wouldn’t be able to savour the moment. And he wanted to embrace the intimate connection for as long as he possibly could, feeling so complete being inside of her, making her feel this way. He brought his face, so it was hovering just above hers, their lips barely apart, breaths mingled in hot puffs, their eyes fixed on each other. He breathed her name, and she hummed in reply.

‘I never want anyone else,’ he said, his voice was weak and airy, barely a whisper. His arm shifted from her hip, wrapping around her back, pushing their bodies even closer, so their chests pressed together. ‘I want only you, forever.’

Her eyes glistened at his words, reflecting such deep emotion he was sure mirrored in his own. He was never really one to express his feelings so openly like this but he was so caught up in the moment his feelings intensified and he wanted her to know. No, he needed her to know right there and then how much he loved her and shattered he would be without her. But before he could it was her who spoke.

‘I know,’ she whispered, knowingly. ‘I love you too,’

He slammed his mouth against hers again, not caring that it was sloppy or that their noses grazed, instead revelling in the way their bodies rocked together, glistening with sweat. Pleasure coiled up inside him, causing his hips to snap faster against hers once again—and she moaned against his lips, her nails raking down his back.

‘Don’t stop,’ she whispered, one hand sliding down his chest over his sensitive skin, the other gripping his hip so hard it would probably bruise. He whined loudly, feeling his erection twitch and body spasm. Judging by how she was getting even tighter, neither of them were going to last much longer.

‘I…’ He tried to warn her, but the words just wouldn’t come, his mouth hanging open.

‘I know, me too,’ she replied, understanding him completely.

Neji choked on a moan and nodded his head, while she gazed at him, eyes barely cracked, as his hips began to pick up speed and intensity. Feeling his eyes slip closed, his head lolled sideways, but then she grabbed his chin, forcing him to look straight at her. Quite suddenly, his eyes flew entirely open, his hand fisted the sheet, unable to hold back anymore as he slammed their chests even closer together. He felt himself spasm, his hold body convulsing, face screwed up, mouth wide, whining her name as he came, hard. And as he released himself inside her his nails dug even deeper into her side while her hips continued to grind, riding him through his orgasm.

Then both their hips stopped, him collapsing on top of her entirely exhausted, panting like he’d forgotten how to breathe. After a few moment, his eyes cracked open slowly, only to fall onto the one he cared most for in this world, looking up at him with a lazy smile. He reached up and kissed her hard before it relaxed into something slower, less hurried. Then he pulled away, lying on his side to face her while resting his sweaty, hair-plastered forehead against hers.

‘I love you,’ he whispered, hand stroking her cheek, ‘more than anything.’

‘I know,’ she replied, fingertips caressing his jaw, his neck, his shoulder.

There they laid silently, recovering, before they started to search for each other again, and they searched very long and very patiently, knowing the bond between them was so strong that they would never truly lose each other. As she lay beside him, eyes looking eagerly he found himself wanting to imprint this moment in his mind for all eternity. And as he looked back at her he realised, suddenly, that she had become everything to him — everything he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> ** Just going to put the usual disclaimer on here: all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and SP. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos **


End file.
